


why choose?

by kisshua



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crushes, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, Multi, why choose amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisshua/pseuds/kisshua
Summary: marinette had two crushes





	why choose?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first little fic on here, love that for me!

Marinette had two crushes.

The first was a simple and sweet kind of crush. The kind where her pulse jumps a little when they're around. The kind where she thinks about them a little more than she should even in conversations that had nothing to do with them, and daydreams about them before she falls asleep. It was a warm feeling, a giddiness that she never tired of, a gentle fall where she was certain there was something to catch her at the bottom.

The second was a soul crushing ache that consumed her completely, and was nowhere near as soothing or dreamy as the first. It was the kind of crush where almost every waking thought is about them, the kind where words seem to fail her and her clumsiness embarrassed her at every turn when they're in the same vicinity. The kind where she's attuned to everything they say and do, when they're happy she's happy, when they're sad, she's sad. It wasn't a warm feeling at all, more like a blazing inferno of heat that shot through her veins like morphine. It hurt in the best and worst way, and the fall? It was hard, bottomless, and..._lovely_.

Different feelings, but she didn't care for one any less than the other, in her eyes there was no competition, there wasn't a _better_ crush and she genuinely didn't want to have to choose between these two boys who filled nearly every corner of her heart that was a little too big for her body.

_Why choose?_ She wondered to herself. She was just as , just as enamored, just as head over heels crazy for both boys, because damn it all she couldn't help it and she wanted to shuck the social pressure that romantic love wasn't possible between two partners. She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng and if she wanted to love two boys at once she would.

How silly she was to not believe they would feel the same.

_Why choose?_ She asked herself again ten years later as she stood before the altar, her wedding dress trailing behind her and both her hands held firmly by the two halves that completed her. On her left, the dazzling green eyes of Adrien Agreste looked down at her, a smile of elation dancing on his lips, while on her right was Luka Couffaine, who lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles when he caught her attention.

An overwhelming happiness bubbled up within her, and her cheeks hurt from just how much she had been grinning, and laughing, and crying because this would be one of the most cherished moments of her life. She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she loved her two boys, and they loved her and each other.

Because why choose?


End file.
